Super City - Characters
Hi there folks. Here's the list of every character there is in Super City Heroes: Android - Cyborg Archer - Green Arrow Bad Girl - Batgirl Banana Boy - Bananaman Bathroom Bill - Fictitious Battle Front - Duke Black Belt - Snake Eyes Blindside - Daredevil Block Buster - Roadblock Boston Blufly - Fictitious C Man - John Cena Catastrophe - Cat Noir Class Kicker - Kick-Ass Claws - Wolverine Crusty - The Thing(Fantastic 4) Cyber Cop - RoboCop(The one from '87) Dragonfly - Green Hornet Eco Warrior - Captain Planet Elastic Man - Mr. Fantastic Fantastic Max - Fictitious Fast Forward - Flash Featherweight - Falcon Flashlight - Green Lantern God of War - Ultimate Warrior Gold Boulder - Hulk Hogan Ice Queen - Elsa Insight - Vision Invisibelle - Invisible Woman Iron Eagle - Iron Patriot Judgment Dave - Dredd Little Dragon - Kato Magnificent - Captain Marvel Major Hertz - Mar-Vell Maskara - Sin Cara Microman - Ant-Man Miracle Lass - Ladybug Miss America - Wonder Woman Monocle Man - Nick Fury Moonwalker - Michael Jackson Napalm - Firestorm Niqab Ninja - Dust Old Timer - Jay Garrick Pandava Prince - Shaktimaan Parasite - The Tick Patriot - Captain America Queen Bee - The Wasp Quiz Master - Grandmaster Rage - Power Man(Luke Cage) Red Eye - Cyclops Redbreast - Robin Renegade - Rogue Shaman - Shazam Slider - Quicksilver Soup Girl - Supergirl Soup Man - Superman Space Agent - Agent J Space Force - Donald Trump Space Invader - Martian Manhunter Spirit Cooker - Ghostbuster(Ray Stantz) Spy Man - Spiderman Star Power - Red Power Ranger Stormer - Fictitious Tapout - Ronda Rousey Terrible Teen - Teen Wolf Thunder Tiger - Jushin Thunder Liger(My favourite wrestler) Thundor - Thor Tin Can - Iron Man Top Heavy - Mr. Incredible Voltage - Elektra Water Boy - Aquaman Whack Ax - Fictitious(Supposedly Bret Hart) Wingman - Vintage Batman World Warrior - Ryu Villains: Aftershock - Shockmaster Armour Geddon - Dr. Doom Beach Body - Sandman Big Bang - Galactus Big Boss - Kingpin Blender - Shredder Blood Brother - Gangrel Blood Sucker - Dracula Blue Magic - Blue Marvel Bolt - Frankenstein Cathedral - Fictitious Cold War - Winter Soldier Conundrum - Riddler Cranium - Skeletor Cross Fit - Seth Rollins Dark Matter - Darth Vader Dark Sun - Black Adam Deathproof - Deathstroke Doctopus - Doctor Octopus Dr Dome - Mysterio E Normus - Colossus Extinguisher - Terminator Extra Life - Zombie Felinist - Catwoman Flipper - Penguin Flying Feline - Tiger Mask III Girl Power - She-Hulk Green Goon - Green Goblin Hiss Highness - Cobra Commander Honey Comb - Yellowjacket Iceberg - Silver Surfer It Girl - Hit Girl Jester - Joker Joyrider - Ghost Rider Knuckles - Wildcat Magnum - Magneto Majestic - Mystique(Raven) Mannequin - Harley Quinn Maverick - MDickie Mean Machine - War Machine Meganaut - Thanos Meltdown - Nuclear Man Mosquito - Hawk Moth Nightmare - Freddy Krueger(My Favourite Horror Movie Character) Nightshift - Undertaker Old Flame - Phoenix Pain - Bane Paw Prince - Black Panther Poison - Venom Pussy - Poison Pyromaniac - Human Torch Rabid - Wolfman Rewind - Reverse Flash Roadkill - Juggernaut Savage - Spawn Score Benz - Fictitious(Inspired by Seth Rollins) Screech - Ghostface Sideline - Psylocke Special Delivery - Fictitious Straight Jacket - Scarecrow Swiper - Fictitious(Looks like a thief however) Tinder - Carol Danvers(Black) Tsunami - Storm Ultra Bull - Big Van Vader Undisputed - Brock Lesnar Vulture - The Crow (possibly Sting) Watch Tower - Dr. Manhattan White Belt - Storm Shadow White Knight - Stormtrooper Wrapper - Mummy X Factor - Lex Luthor X-Ray - Fictitious Neutral: Awestruck - Rorschach Blackman - Batman Death Toll - Deadpool Destroyer - Destro Eagle Eye - Hawkeye Fast Lane - Quicksilver(Movie Adaptation) General Genecide - Sgt. Slaughter Inconsolable Sulk - Hulk Malice - Punisher Mr Mystic - Dr. Strange Pitch Black - Black Widow Roulette - Gambit Trickshot - Casey Jones Vengeance - V Widow - The Bride